Why Can't We?
by XxLoveisPainxX
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are slowly drifting apart... Sucky description please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Why Can't We?

The trio wants to go back to the fun years of there life… It doesn't seem possible now

Chapter 1

(Hermione)

Hermione sighed as she rolled out of her bed. Her last year at Hogwarts. Things had been so different lately. She vaguely remembered staying up late into the night, writing letters to Harry and Ron. Now as they all grew up, they seemed to have other things on their mind. She made sure that she sent both of them Birthday cards but they weren't filled with the heartfelt meaning they used to hold.

"Snap out of it Hermione!"

She continued getting ready and packing her things. She usually was dying to see Harry and Ron but for some reason she was dreading returning to school.

(Ron)

Is it time to get up already? He looked at his alarm clock with hatred. 9:30 AM. Way too early. He put a pillow over his face and went to back to his slumber.

(Harry)

Shouts of "Get up!" made Harry awake. Why couldn't they just let him sleep in every once in a while? What was he thinking? He looked around his cramped room and noticed the Birthday card from Hermione. He felt something pang inside him. Why weren't they best friends anymore? He always feared this separation but never really considered it. He was losing his best friends, but at what price? Cho had been on his mind but that was to be expected. He decided that they would become the friends they used to be-

"COME COOK BREAKFAST BOY!"

Later :

(Hermione)

Hermione approached King's Cross with a feeling of butterflies in her stomach. What if Harry and Ron didn't want to even sit with her? Gosh, she had to stop thinking like a pessimist. She walked through the barrier to Platform 3/4 Quarters. She saw 1st years looking worried, 2nd years chatting excitedly about there summers, and 3rd years comparing their new wares. The 4th and 5th years were acting as if they were too cool to care about such meager things and the 6th and 7th years were… what was the correct term… melancholy? Yes, either that or depressed. They must be feeling sad about almost ending there time at Hogwarts. She briefly stopped to think about something she had been pondering. You attend Hogwarts very young and build friendships that are meant to last forever. As the 7th years prepare to leave they realize what they are leaving behind. How was she going to face the fact of leaving everything she knew and loved behind? She was driving herself nuts! Stop thinking that way; you have a whole year left. Let's make it the best.

(Harry)

I'm going to miss the train if they keep driving at this rate. 40 mph and the speed limit is 65. Probably doing it on purpose. He sighed and looked out his window. Harry dozed off. He saw flashes of saving Hermione from the troll, fighting with Ron, Yule Ball, and many other wonderful memories they had shared. Well, maybe the fighting with Ron wasn't wonderful, but he always knew they would reconcile.

"Get up! You're going to miss the bloody train!"

Harry grunted and got out of the car. He pulled his trunk through the barrier, awaiting another year at Hogwarts.

(Ron)

"Bloody hell, why didn't anyone wake me up?"

Ron looked at the clock again, not wanting to believe his eyes. Only 20 minutes to pack and get to King's Cross.

Fred and George snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, maybe the fact that you're still standing here yelling at us, when you could be getting ready?"

Ron fumed and stomped all the way to his room. He could hear laughter coming from the main room but tried to ignore it. He heard his mum approach behind him.

"Ron! You are a 7th year! I expect better responsibility from you!"

She continued to chew him out for a good 3 minutes before he knew he better interrupt her.

"I hate to interrupt you mum, but I have to get ready! I'm going to miss the train!"

On that note, he turned off and ran to his room to finish packing.

Well, that's it for now. I'm working on Chapter 2 and it should be up soon. Please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Ron)

Ron threw clothes, books, and all of his school supplies in his bag. Why was everyone in this house so self-centered? They couldn't get off their lazy butts to come and wake him up… He sat on his trunk to make it close and drug it down the stairs. He threw the car in drive and blasted away from the house. There wasn't a chance in hell he would make the train!

(Harry)

Harry crosses through the barrier into Platform 9 ¾ quarters. He saw Hermione and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. What had happened over the summer? She was stunning… radiant. Yet, the look on her face was so sad… He ran over to her.

(Hermione)

Oh my God! Harry's running over here! Maybe he doesn't hate me… Why would he though? I guess I'm just paranoid.

"Harry!"

"Hermione!"

She threw her arms around him. He smelt wonderful. The train let out a whistle. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him onto the train.

(Harry)

"Hermione, we're never going to find am empty compartment. You know that, right?"

She continued leading him down the train. At the very end of it, there was an empty compartment. That was lucky.

"Wow, I can't believe we found one."

"Me either, I guess some people must not have come back for their last year! Maybe if we're lucky, Malfoy didn't come back!"

They both laughed. Hermione stopped short.

"Harry… have you seen Ron?"

"No, actually… I'm sure he's here though, like his Mum would let him skip his last year!"

They giggled nervously and set out to find Ron. After scouring the Train they returned to their compartment. The both were crestfallen and upset. Why hadn't Ron returned?

(Ron)

He glanced at the time. 12:00. He had missed the train by a long shot. As he looked up he saw a car coming at him full speed! He slammed on the brakes but was too late-

That's it for this chapter! Hate to make you wait but would like some more reviews before I continue! I'll have the next chapter up when I have at least 4 reviews!


End file.
